This protocol proposes to study and compare the efficacy and toxicity of two treatments. Low dose versus standard dose chemotherapy for patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL) associated with the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome comparison. This is a multicenter Phase III study by the AIDS clinical trial group(actg).